


Switch

by e_addi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Female reader insert, Insemination, Reader-Insert, anyway, cuz lol i got shit last time i didn't tag it even tho....... like, do i need to write out the entire relationship and detail the consent to get to the sex, i feel like i should tag this as, i need to read more gender neutral stuff tbh but there's not a lot out there, i tried to write it gender neutral but i failed, im just horny on main leave me and my kinks alone, im too used to using female anatomy, mostly because im female and i know how to describe how stuff feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: Natsuki was always sweet to you, always so careful with you. You are his most precious person, after all and he wants to treasure you.Satsuki has no such reservations.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Bye Aska. It was nice knowing you. _YEETS MYSELF OFF A CLIFF_
> 
> Beta by : [@singergurl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/pseuds/singergurl91)!

Natsuki...wasn't one to really get frisky with you. Which is why when he suddenly slid up right behind you while you were helping him bake, it made you jump. You giggled at first, because he was just hugging you and nuzzling your neck. Then you felt his lips press against your skin. You giggled again, thinking nothing of it. But it abruptly cut off when he continued, his lips leaving butterfly kisses and light bites. 

“N-Nat-chan?” You stuttered, your hands freezing in the motion of whisking. “W-What are you doing?”

“Hmm? I’m showing my love for you of course,” Natsuki laughed against your skin, his breath warming it slightly. “Do you not like it, Y/N-chan?”

“I-I do…I just…” You blushed, turning your attention back to the eggs you were whisking, resuming the motion. “I just didn’t expect it.”

Natsuki had always been sweet, always holding your hand or hugging you, or kissing you on the cheek. Sure you had been intimate together a few times, but Natsuki always  _ asked _ first. He never really engaged you so suddenly like this. Still, you slowly relaxed back against him as he tightened his hold on you. The tranquility of your hands moving the whisk and of Natsuki breathing in your scent at your neck overtook you.

Until you felt his hand start to caress your stomach, moving down slowly and making you startle and drop the bowl onto the counter. 

“Nat-Natsuki?!” 

“Wrong.” 

You froze, not expecting the deep baritone in your ear instead of the higher tenor you were used to. You turned your head, straight into  _ Satsuki’s _ eyes, still behind Natsuki’s glasses. You blinked at him repeatedly, wondering how the hell Satsuki was out while still wearing his glasses.

“S-Satsuki?! H-How-why?”

“Can’t you tell?” He teased, leaning down to place his face right in front of your own. “I wanted to see what the fuss is about you.”

“Eh…?” You frowned at him. “That…then just let me go, Satsuki.”

“Hmm…don’t feel like it, Y/N-chan~!” Natsuki’s higher pitched voice replied to you and you had to blink at the switch from smug smirk to cheerful grin. 

“N-Nat-chan…?”

“Yes~?”

“Um…You…ah…” You weren’t sure how to say this. Did Natsuki  _ know _ about Satsuki? 

“Hehe, a speechless Y/N-chan! How cute!” He cooed leaning down to nuzzle his nose to yours. 

Then his eyes abruptly hardened. “It makes me want to tease you more.”

You couldn’t react any more than with a startled yelp before he captured your lips with his. He swallowed the strangled scream that wanted to escape you, one of his arms leaving your waist to grasp your jaw, tilting your head just so to slip his tongue inside. You moaned into the kiss, your heart beating a mile a minute and blood rushing to your cheeks. Your hands tried to pry his hand away from your jaw, but it wouldn’t budge and you were left at Satsuki’s mercy as he ravished your mouth. 

Abruptly, his kisses went from rough to soft and sweet as he released your lips. You gasped in oxygen desperately, knees buckling from the shock but his arm around you steadied you, turning you around and letting you lean against the counter. Natsuki’s worried face appeared in your vision, and you blinked repeatedly at the sudden change again.

“Y/N-chan? Are you okay?”

“I…” you hesitated, confusion filling you. Why were Satsuki and Natsuki switching so abruptly? “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Natsuki fussed, his grip on your waist leaving once you were able to lean against the counter without fumbling. He turned to grasp onto your shoulders as he leaned down, his concerned eyes looking at you so tenderly, it made you smile a little and nod. Natsuki gave a bright smile, lovingly pressing his lips to your cheek. “May I kiss you, Y/N-chan?”

You relaxed a little at the question and nodded with a soft smile. Your lips still tingled from Satsuki’s abrupt kiss, but you could never deny Natsuki when he asked so sweetly. He smiled so brightly at you, leaning in to press his lips against yours tenderly, his grip on your shoulder firm as he pulled you slightly away from the counter to him. 

The longer Natsuki exchanged sweet kisses with you, the more you relaxed, immersing yourself to the loving pecks he bestowed upon you. You didn’t mind it when his hands left your shoulders to wind around your back, pulling you closer and more firmly against his chest as he slowly, shyly poked his tongue past your lips. You merely hummed in contentment, pushing your own body against his own, your arms wrapping around his large torso to grasp at the shirt on his back. 

You barely registered his lips curling into a smirk before his arms suddenly tightened, crushing you to him and making you gasp in surprise. You didn’t even have time to react realizing Satsuki was back before he attacked your mouth again, drawing your breath into his own lungs. Your grip on his shirt tightened. Satsuki’s tongue slid against your own, his arms wrapped around you so tightly he was practically trying to drown you under his larger frame. 

You could barely find the strength to wiggle your arms free from around him to place your hands on his chest, managing to push him away, but only slightly. You threw your head back and panted for breath, greedy for the air filling your lungs. Satsuki wasted no time trailing his lips over your neck, pressing open mouth kisses, tongue darting out to taste your skin, teeth scraping gently over it. A strangled moan left your throat, making him chuckle. 

“Oh? So you  _ do _ get turned on by being treated roughly as well?” Satsuki mused, teasingly biting the skin of your collarbone. “And here I thought you’d only get this way for Natsuki’s love-making.”

“Satsuki-!” 

“Ne, how ‘bout I show you another side to this body, hm?” he teased, unwrapping his arms from around you to settle his hands on your hips. You blushed at his words, at the feel of how large his hands felt on your body. You knew intimately how much taller and larger Natsuki was than you, but he never brazenly touched you like this, so carelessly and possessively. 

“I-No! Natsuki-”

“What? Did you think Natsuki never thought of wanting to handle you like this?” Satsuki mocked, his grip on your hips tightening and then abruptly lifting you onto the counter. You yelped in surprise, hands flailing out to grasp his shoulders at the sudden movement to steady yourself. A flash of heat ran through you, the easy way he picked you up sending electricity right down to your core. His eyes darkened, the smirk on his lips widening at your reaction. “He hides it well because he treasures you so much, but  _ I _ know how much he’s been wanting to fuck you raw.”

You could feel your cheeks  _ burning _ ; Natsuki was never someone to be so crass. Hearing Satsuki say such things, seeing him like this, it brought out a desire you didn’t know you had. 

“That’s a good face you’re making,” Satsuki praised you coming in closer, standing right between your spread legs. It was only because you were sitting so far back that you weren’t pressed up against him right now. “Na, why don’t we show Natsuki an even better face, hmm?”

“Eh? But-you!” You stuttered out, not sure how you were going to convey your thoughts coherently. 

“It should be fine, shouldn’t it? I might be starting it, but I’m sure you can persuade him to finish it. That is...” His hands weren’t on your hips anymore, one travelling up to squeeze your breast and the other between your legs to trace your clothed sex with his fingers. You shuddered, feeling heat fill you at his ministrations. Satsuki seemed smugly pleased with your reaction. “That is..if you don’t want to be left high and turned on.”

You whimpered, not being able to think with his fingers between your thighs, long elegant digits rubbing against your panties growing more and more damp with each stroke. His other hand found your nipple, teasing you through your clothes and making you wish you had worn a bra instead of just tossing on a shirt and underwear and literally nothing else because it was still so  _ early _ and Natsuki wanted to bake with you. Your fingers dug into his shoulders, body shuddering under his hands attention. Your breaths were growing shorter the more his fingers stroked you, building the fire in your body and stoking the slowly tightening ball in your belly. 

“Heh…you’re pretty quiet, huh?” Satsuki mused, removing his hands and giving you a slight reprieve that immediately had you gritting your teeth to stop the whine that wanted to escape. “Ah. Are you suppressing it? I guess that’s sexy too, trying to hold in your screams. But Natsuki  _ loves _ it when you let out your voice.”

“Satsuki, wait-” You breathed out, even as his hands went down to your thighs, caressing your skin before sliding up your shirt, fingers tucking into the waistband of your panties to carefully pull them down. Satsuki stepped away to pull them off you completely and you quickly closed your legs, pushing your hands against his shoulders insistently. “No, wait,  _ listen to me!” _

“Hah? What?” Satsuki asked, looking highly annoyed at you, making you even more flustered. 

“Bu-But-Natsuki!” You continued to protest, even as he laid his hands on your knees firmly. 

“Ah? Is that your complaint? I’m doing this  _ for _ Natsuki. Since he won’t do it himself,” he grouched, kneeling in front of you as he pried your knees apart and pulled you to the edge of the counter. “Besides, I want to see just what all the fuss is he makes about you.”

Any further protests were chased away the moment he leaned forward to latch onto your sex, tongue darting out to trail against your slit and forcing a strangled yelp out of you. He pulled away long enough to laugh and give you a heavily amused look. 

“Oh, did you like that?” he teased you, leaning in close again and biting slightly at your inner thigh. “Natsuki’s always using his fingers on you instead of eating you out like this, right?” 

You covered your mouth with your hands as Satsuki delved back into your sex, his tongue drawing out the most obscene sounds from your body. The heat inside you intensified even quicker with him holding nothing back, lips closing over your clit and sucking harshly, tongue giving you no reprieve as it traced your sex up and down and thrust in and out of you. The muffled sounds of your moans grew louder with each stroke, until you gasped when a long finger entered you. 

Your hands left your mouth to curl into his hair, back arching as his finger curled inside you. Pleasure was numbing your thoughts as he continued his ministrations, slowly adding another finger and stretching you. Your hips moved against his mouth, your grip on his hair tightened as the ball of pressure inside you continued to grow. You were biting your lip by now, in an effort to keep down the moans that wanted to escape you. 

Your body wasn’t used to this continuous onslaught of pleasure. Natsuki had  _ always _ been gentle. This continuous flow of pleasure shooting up to your brain from where Satsuki was fucking you with his fingers and flicking his tongue on your clit - it was too much.  _ So much _ . You couldn’t hold back the scream that left your throat as you came on his mouth, moaning brokenly when he didn’t let up, fucking you through it with his tongue and fingers. 

“Stop-Stop, Satsuki!” you begged, not even realizing tears had gathered and slipped from your eyes. Your hands tugged weakly on his hair, desperately trying to get him to stop before he coaxed another orgasm from you. “Please, stop!”

Thankfully, he obliged you, parting from you with a wicked smirk on his face. His tongue darted out to lick off the wetness from his lips, but you could still see it sticking to his chin, causing a furious blush to overtake your cheeks. The dark lustful look in his eyes wasn’t hampered by his glasses at all, sending shivers down your spine. He swooped down to you, capturing your mouth with his, a moan at the back of his throat and then yours as you tasted yourself on his tongue. 

You felt his hands curl around your knees, pulling your legs apart even more and lifting them slightly. Your breath hitched when you felt his dick touch your thigh, the brief thought of  _ ‘when the hell did Satsuki undress’ _ passing your mind before he guided it to your entrance, rubbing against your wetness there. A low pitched whine left your throat, your hands slamming against the countertop, fingers slipping against it and trying to find something,  _ anything _ to hold onto. 

“Heh, so eager for me already…your body really is the best,” Satsuki cooed at you. Lips brushed against your neck again, tongue darting out to trail a path up to your ear where he bit your earlobe softly. “Are you ready for me?”

You weren’t sure if you replied to him or if you just nodded at him, but the next thing you knew, you felt your sex stretch, walls parting to accept his dick inside your body. You moaned, loud and long as Satsuki followed suit. You could  _ feel _ the way your walls rippled against his length, trying to suck him in more and more. You clung to him, legs wrapping around him, arms twined around his neck, crossing your ankles behind his back and burrowing him into you. A strangled sob left you as he finally bottomed out, a harsh curse on his lips. 

The fire in the pit of your belly was back, somehow stronger than ever as you felt the slight pulses of his cock inside you. You whimpered when he moved, your insides protesting the movement. You heard him draw a ragged breath as he started thrusting his hips, barely moving out of you before moving back in, stroking your walls so deliciously. 

“So good…” he groaned, drawing his hand from small of your back to the nape of your neck, caressing you there before firmly grasping you to tilt your head up for him. Satsuki leaned down, kissing you almost sweetly and making you whine for him in need. “It’s really too bad…E-Eh, Y/N-chan?”

The change in tone hazily made you realize that Natsuki was back, looking confused and embarrassed. You felt him move out of you but you cried out, tightening your grip around his neck. 

“No, it’s okay! Please just-just do me here, Nat-chan, please!” Raising your hips, you tightened the hold you had around his waist to bring him back inside you, making both of you groan. “Please, Natsuki!”

“Y-Y/N-chan…” Natsuki stuttered out your name, a furious blush so contrasted from Satsuki’s confidence covering his cheeks. Slowly, his eyes roamed down your body, darkening at the sight of your bodies joined together. “You’re so wet…down here…”

Curiously, almost bashfully, his fingers brushed against your clit, making you buck and arch against him, the sensitivity from your last orgasm still there and making even the slightest touch against the bundle of nerves feel like molten lava in your veins. Natsuki moaned with you, feeling your body contract against his dick sheathed inside you. Slowly, his other hand grasped your hip as he moved, his cock taking a long stroke as he exited you until only the tip of him was inside before slowly moving back in. 

Soft gasps of pleasure left your throat in droves, his name falling from your lips at the slow pace he set. The burning in your belly slowly grew with each thrust, with each brush against your clit as Natsuki slowly made love to you, his own breathing ragged and little moans and groans escaping him. You squirmed against him, the long strokes feeding into your arousal and making your mind hazier with each passing second. 

Abruptly, his hand left your hip to grasp your arm, pulling it as he pushed you down onto the counter more firmly, your back hitting the cool tile. You wailed when he suddenly pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, driving his dick inside you harshly. His muttered curse as large fingers intertwined with your own told you that Satsuki was back, plowing into you again and again, drawing screams of his name from you as he fucked you hard and fast, chasing after both your peaks. 

And then again, his pace slowed. Long strokes and soft groans and praises as Natsuki made love to you, his eyes glazed with pleasure and love as they stared at your flushed, blissed out face. He didn’t question the change in position this time, tightening his grasp on your hand as he moved his hips only slightly faster, drawing whimpers from you. The quickly building fire from Satsuki’s fucking dwindling to a slowly burning one as Natsuki made love to you. 

Then, _once_ _again,_ Satsuki came back, continuing his brutal pacing and crass praise and brought that fire back so, _so_ close before Natsuki was there again, taming that fire with slow, sure, even strokes. It was driving you insane, the switch between Satsuki’s brutal and unforgiving onslaught and Natsuki’s slow and loving thrusts. Driven to the edge so many times just to be pulled back, you were a sobbing, moaning mess under this man. 

“Please-” you breathed out, barely able to string a coherent thought. “Nat-Sat-Please! Let me come, please  _ gods!” _

“Y/N-chan…” Natsuki groaned, nuzzling his face into the side of your neck, kissing you softly there before Satsuki took over, biting into the skin and making you whine as he left more marks. Natsuki switched back as he laid kisses on your skin, barely comprehending your new wounds as his thrusts grew desperate with his own need to come. “Inside…can I…?”

“Yes!” you sobbed, harsh fire burning in your belly at the mere  _ thought _ . “Yes, please!”

Natsuki exhaled harshly - or was it Satsuki? - you couldn’t even tell anymore. He leaned down, capturing your lips with his as his hips stuttered unevenly chasing both your releases. His fingers stroked your throbbing clit, going from soft to hard and back again before finally,  _ finally _ pressing down and driving you  _ right off  _ the edge. You screamed into his mouth as your body convulsed, shuddering as the pressure inside you erupted, rushing through your veins like lightning activating all your nerves at once. You weren’t sure if you were feeling pleasure or pain. 

Natsuki groaned out your name, his hips thrusting once,  _ twice _ , before he came too. A warmth bloomed inside you as he released his seed, filling you with a drawn out groan against your neck. You whimpered at the fullness inside you, the haziness in your mind leaving as you struggled to catch your breath. Natsuki was trembling on top of you, his grip on your hand tight enough to almost bruise as he panted. 

You stayed there in silence. Both of you were trying to regain your breath after the intense intimacy you shared. Natsuki regained his bearings first, slowly moving to remove himself from you so he wasn’t quite crushing you under him. 

“Are you okay, Y/N-chan?” He gave you a sweet, concerned smile. 

You gave him a breathless laugh, still reeling and trembling from your release. You had always loved making love with Natsuki but…sex with both Satsuki and Natsuki was…nothing short of amazing. “I’m okay, just…just tired.”

Slowly, Natsuki pulled away completely from you, making you whimper at the loss of him inside you. He pulled you up by your arm, slipping into his own and carrying you off to your shared bathroom where he settled you against the side of the tub. You relaxed as Natsuki took care of you, washing you gently and lovingly to the point that you were almost dozing off. When he was done, he wrapped a towel around you and carried you back to bed. 

“I love you, Natsuki.” you murmured softly, burrowing into the sheets and pillow that smelled so much of him. Natsuki settled beside you, nuzzling your hair and pulling you against him. You basked in his warmth as his lips brushed against your temple.

“ _ We _ love you, Y/N-chan.”


End file.
